tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TMMR: Chapter 02
'Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Chapter 2: Replacements' Beep beep beep. Natasha absentmindedly shut her alarm, not taking her eye off the magazine she was reading. The alarm was set for 7:30, but she'd woken up a full hour and twenty minutes earlier. She was already dressed, had packed her bag and was waiting for her parents to get up so she wouldn't wake them when she went downstairs for breakfast. When Natasha had gotten home yesterday, her parents had been worried sick. She'd assured them she was okay, and had given them an excuse about some last minute school thing that she had had to stay behind for. Although this excuse had pacified them, Natasha knew she had to be careful now, since they would be extra wary for her. But Natasha didn't really mind- she knew nothing strange would happen again, since it wasn't often she passed out. Yesterday had just been an out of the blue, random misadventure that was a one off. It wouldn't happen again. Natasha was sure of it. Still, it bugged her. What was that weird vision? She wanted to ask Umeko about it too, but neither of them had lingered after they reached their houses. Finally, she heard her parents stir, and who she assumed to be her father slowly opening their bedroom door, trudge over to the bathroom and switch on the light. At this, Natasha hopped off her bed, grabbing her school bag which was resting on the floor next to her bed. Hurrying down the stairs, she called out a goodbye to her parents, who responded with unintelligible grunts uttered in their half-awake state. Quickly getting into the elevator of her apartment block, Natasha pondered going to Umeko's apartment and waiting for her. She shook her head. It was very unlikely Umeko would be awake. Now that she was outside of her home, the warm mid-spring air hit her full on and made her feel slightly drowsy. It occurred to Natasha that is was very odd that she had woken up so early. Normally, she was the last to awake in her house. It also occurred to her then that she was beginning to feel uncommonly woozy. Deciding it was probably the heat in addition to how she was sprinting quite unnecessarily down her street, she slowed down her trot to a more casual pace. As she came into the more commercial parts of her district, more and more people passed her. Although it was still really too early for students to be up and about, morning commuters where quickly filling the streets. Soon, Natasha's blue and red uniform was drowned in a sea of black and grey suits. The increasing number of bodies created various currents on the pavements. At times, Natasha was slowed by the particularly leisurely pace of an experienced executive on the mobile to his newest girlfriend who knew he could walk into his office without being reprimanded due to his high status. Other times she was hurried by an eager new worker, anxious to be early on his first day at work to impress his boss. After being jostled and pushed to the side multiple times by the busy pedestrians, Natasha opted for taking a shortcut through the park. Technically, it was the scenic route, but Natasha had plenty of time, and she preferred being in a more open place at the moment. Slowly walking up to a fountain in the centre of the park, Natasha found herself staring into the cool, motionless water. She wasn't alone in the park- there were a few other people standing around or sitting on the benches. But she didn't even notice them Her head was throbbing even worse now. The pain was starting to become unbearable. I didn't have breakfast, did I? She realised. Feeling slightly stupid now, Natasha resolved to buy herself some food from a local grocery store she had passed on her way to the park. But not right now. Right now the pain was getting really, really bad. Natasha sat at the side of the fountain, laying her head in her lap and grasping it. Natasha blocked everyone else out- the sounds of the city, the people around her, where she was, everything except herself and this ridiculous migraine that was impairing her thinking process. Which was why at first, she didn't notice the sudden silence in the park. Nor did she hear the screams of the people in the park or see them running in fear. Natasha was completely oblivious until the gigantic fox rammed its whip-like tail at her, and flung her backwards where she slammed onto the stone fountain. Now everything hurt. Her head was worse, although now more from the force of impact rather than the headache. Her body felt broken and she slumped down where her head was immersed into the water right where the fountain spout was. Natasha's body instinctively spluttered, but there was nothing she could do to help herself with her almost crippled body. Thrashing about, whiteness filled her vision and then- She felt herself suddenly being pulled out of the gushing stream of water and into the open air. A slightly worried male voice was talking quickly to her while it tried to rouse her. “Ergh, just move!” snapped a female voice, this one familiar. This familiar voice grabbed Natasha's limp body and roughly struck her on her midriff, which caused Natasha to choke and spit out the water that was flooding her lungs. Gasping for air, Natasha tried to right herself by sitting in the pool of water in the fountain basin. She soon caught her breathe and looked up at her saviours, her vision still mildly bleary. In front of her was a young man, with blonde hair and a slight look of concern on his face. And next to her was a girl with short lavender hair and a matching uniform adorned with frills and a pendant... A Mew Mew? This couldn't be could there really be a real life Mew Mew standing above- “Natasha! Natasha, are you okay?” Natasha's vision finally cleared fully. This wasn't just any Mew. It was Umeko. “U-Ume? Umeko?” Natasha gasped, pulling herself out of her best friends grasp. “H-How are y-y-y-” “There's no time” said the boy, now with a sterner look about him. He was glancing over at the giant, mutated fox before he turned back to Natasha. She held something out something to her. “Take this! And say whatever comes to your mind. Quick!” Natasha panicked. She looked around wildly, first from the blonde boy to the giant fox behind him and then to Umeko who's eyes seemed to be urging Natasha to act. Instinct suddenly washed over her, and Natasha's arm shot out and grabbed the small cold object in the boy's hand. She shut her eyes tight and yelled- “Mew Mew Starfruit Metamorphosis!” Light gathered around Natasha and a green outfit appeared on her. It was a short dress, with a black underskirt, along with matching gloves and heeled boots. There was also a tail. And ears. “W-Wha-” Natasha's eyes widened at the new transformation. She could see her reflection in the water she was standing in. Her normally ginger hair was green. “Listen Natasha! We have to deal with that monster!” Umeko said. She had also stood up along with the boy, and was grasping Natasha by the shoulders. “How can we? A-Are we really...” “Yes.” The boy interjected. “Natasha, it's your job to purify that monster. Get out there!” And with that he moved away to give Natasha and Umeko a clear path to the monster. But Natasha was still stunned. What had just happened? What was going to happen? There was no way...no way that what she was thinking, seeing, was actually happening. Umeko noticed her friend’s uncertainty, and confidently took a step forward, glancing back at the shocked green clad girl. “Listen. I'll weaken it first, you got it? Then you come in and beat this thing.” Natasha barely heard the words but understood a little. She nodded. Umeko gave a slight smile and then turned forward, cocking her head. The fox, which had been occupying itself trying to chew through a lamppost, noticed her and began eyeing her down. “Hey, you! Yes, you. Come at me!” snarled Umeko. The fox made a low, monstrous growling noise and began to inch forward, almost cautious. A grin twitched at the side of Umeko's mouth. She raised her right hand straight out to the side. “Plum Scythe!” An enormous black scythe materialized in her outstretched palm, the purple blades vaguely reminiscent of twisted hearts. Umeko grasped the weapon in her right hand and then swung it around with an elegant flourish. The fox noted this sign of hostility and leaped forward. But Umeko was faster. She thrust the blade at the ground and used it to pivot herself to the left. Landing heavily, she clutched the scythe with both hands and slashed the fox's side with a powerful blow. It let out a long roar, and then snapped its head towards her, narrowly missing her as she leaped backwards out of the way. The two exchanged a series of blows, Umeko slashing with her scythe while the fox tried to bat her away with its enormous paws. Umeko hit her target more often than not, but soon the monster began hitting more and more frequently too. Finally, Umeko made a massive jump, somersaulting in mid-air and holding her scythe directly down. She landed on its back and pinned it down with the blunt top edge of the blade. “Natasha, now!!” She yelled. Natasha had been watching amazed at how easily her friend was taking the situation. The call snapped her out of her awestruck state and she stood her ground, now determined to help Umeko out. She's so amazing, Natasha thought. I have to do something too! She held her hand up in front of her, similar to how Umeko had and then trusted herself to her instincts, hoping something would happen. “Starfruit Baton!” A staff appeared in Natasha's hand. It was white and black, with small green accents and a metallic finish. It was much smaller than Umeko's weapon- if the baton could even be called a weapon. Natasha looked down at the measly item with slight disdain. “Natasha, Hurry!!” yelled Umeko. The fox was thrashing about, and she was struggling to keep a hold of it. “I'm coming Ume!” Natasha called out, slightly panicking again. But this time, she gripped her baton and swung it out. Words came to her mouth- “Ribbon Starfruit Purge!” A shower of glistening green particles shot towards the fox. A bright lime-tinted light surrounded it, and when it faded, all that was left was Umeko, cradling a confused, but normal sized fox in her arms. She put the little creature down and it tottered away towards a nearby bush. Umeko didn't watch it though- she was staring at a strange, jellyfish like creature that was floating away. “Masha! Go grab that infuser!” yelled the blonde boy, who had been waiting beside the fountain. A small pink creature with a long tail appeared and swiftly flew up to the jellyfish-like creature before gobbling it up whole. Umeko grimaced and then ran forward. Natasha did likewise. “Ume! Ume what's going on??” Natasha said. “I don't know. Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?” “No, I'm fine. You were amazing.” “...Thanks.” They stood together, both still mildly shocked at what just happened. The blonde boy had now come to stand close by them. He cleared his throat to get their attention. “Oh. You. What happened? Explain yourself!” demanded Umeko, turning her head to the boy, and giving him a sharp glare. “Glad you asked.” he said with a smug smile. “I'm pretty sure you two can guess what you are, right?” Umeko continued to glare at the boy, so Natasha answered. “We're Mew Mews.” “Yep.” The boy agreed, his smile widening. “I'm Ryou Shirogane. And you are Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced.” chapter < Previous +Hub+ Next> Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Chapters Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Stories Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Chapters and Episodes